Conventionally, device and part manufacturers may assign serial numbers to individual products or portions of products for discerning origin information, for identifying manufacturing information of defective parts, for anti-counterfeit measures, or for other uses. Conventional serial number assignment methodologies include physically labeling a part with the pre-assigned serial number. It follows that physical labeling may be tampered with, for example, through changing, re-labeling, removing, or other manipulation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a process or processes for device and part identification that reduces the possibility of physical tampering.